


Depths of Power

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Kara's first year as a faculty member at the National City Institute for Alternate Learning doesn't get off on the best foot when the body of a student turns up dead.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Depths of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Witch AU - sort of CAOS inspired? Cat as the headmistress of a witching academy (university NOT high school), Kara is the new gifted witch with powers the others don't have. They join forces to face a threat to the academy/world. Romance ensues ;)

When the sun broke over the horizon and forced its way through the dense clouds, a heavy fog still lingered over the campus of the National City Institute of Alternate Learning. Trees heavy with autumn leaves shivered in the breeze, and an early jogger puffed down the winding path between the towering library building and Grand Hall. Other than the slap of her shoes on the cement, the world was as silent as a crypt. As she neared the side entrance to Grand Hall, she paused to catch her breath. She was halfway through her exercise, and before heading back to Dorm A, she stretched her calves on the building. She pressed her heel to the ancient stone and winced at the tightness of her muscles. Her gaze drifted across the desolate space, and she squinted through the fog at what appeared to be a pair of shoes jutting out from a bush.

The school year hadn’t even started yet, and people were getting drunk. She snorted before walking over and nudging the shoe.

“Hey, c’mon. The dorms aren’t that far. You in A or B?”

The shoe flopped to the side. She frowned. Pushing the bushes aside, she drew closer, only to recoil in horror at what she saw. Frantic, she fumbled her phone from her pocket and called for help.

===

Kara hesitated in front of her office door. _Her_ office door, she thought with no shortage of giddiness. She turned the knob and entered, feeling all at once over- and under-whelmed. This whole, very empty space was all hers. Focusing, she chanted under her breath, and a bookcase manifested against the wall, full of texts and knickknacks. She picked up a framed photograph of the previous Hanukkah—the last time her whole family had assembled and stood still long enough for one picture.

She brushed a finger over the image of her sister, who had been so supportive but so suspicious of her getting this job. Her approach to magic is different, and there weren’t many places that liked how she did things. Then again, the Institute had a history of unusual choices, and she chose to believe this would be a good thing.

Setting the photograph back down, she placed her laptop on the provided desk and logged in with her brand-new credentials. Although attendance wasn’t mandatory, she planned on checking out the freshman orientation, and she looked up both the time the first speech began and the location. The Grand Hall Atrium was probably the most beautiful spot on campus, and excitement bubbled afresh in her stomach.

She had a few hours until orientation, so she set about making sure her first day plans were perfect. She wasn’t sure how many students were comfortable with Magical Mathematics, but she was thrilled to introduce a new batch of minds to the concepts that had so enraptured her as a child.

For an ice breaker, she had decided to have each student tell a mundane fact about themselves. There was less pressure than trying to be funny or creative, but it would still get them all chatting. Her own selected fact was that she liked dumplings, which should set the bar nice and low for everyone else.

She was cleaning up her visual aide when a knock sounded at _her_ door. Calling for her visitor to enter, she leaned back in her chair and folded her fingers on the desktop.

“You must be the new girl.” A smiling man entered, his button-up shirt a bit tousled and unevenly tucked in. She was fairly good at reading vibes, and he seemed pleasant enough.

“Kara Danvers.” She stood and extended her hand. He shook it fervently.

“I’m Winn Schott. I teach Tech.”

“Math.”

“I read some of your dissertation.”

Her eyebrows rose. “You did?”

“Not that I understood all of it, but it was fascinating.”

“Oh, it really isn’t,” she demurred, but he shook his head.

“You don’t get hired here if you aren’t on the cutting edge.”

She smiled back at him. “I’m still getting used to this whole even being hired here thing.”

“You have a few hours before it starts. Don’t worry. The anxiety is the worst, and then, the students are actually really great. Just remember you know what you’re talking about.”

As he left her to her thoughts, she sat back down. Having a friend was an indispensable resource, and she wished she’d had the forethought to pump him for more information about the school—how things worked, who was in charge of what, all the informalities that mattered more than the real rules. Well, there would be time later for that.

===

Cat pressed her fingertips to her temple. With freshman orientation just a few hours away, she did not have time for any problems, let alone a catastrophe of this magnitude. Additionally, the Board of Trustees had been breathing down her neck about changing the university’s direction, and a scandal like this would only give them ample ammo to either pressure or threaten her.

“We need to keep this quiet,” she announced, turning to face the assorted people assembled in her office. Snapper, her head of security, gave no sign of having heard her, but Olson, the Dean of Student Affairs, opened his mouth to interject. She didn’t give him an opening. “I want a full investigation, but we cannot incite a panic.”

He ignored her warning and said, “But what if more students will be at risk?”

She glanced out the window. Her office in Grand Hall looked out over the sprawling quad, and she could see three of the five other buildings. The dorms sat to the left and right, but she focused on the library straight ahead. The first stragglers of morning faculty were already on their way to the library for departmental meetings. Others, she knew, were already ensconced in their offices in either Morris or the Archelon. She watched a moment longer before finishing her thought.

“This is a very serious matter, of course. Our duty is not only to educate our students but also to protect them. I believe we can do both. Increase patrols but remain unobtrusive. This will not happen again.”

Snapper was a no-nonsense sort of man with a heavy brow and gruff demeanor. If he had a problem with her, he had enough common sense to wait until later to voice it in private. As expected, he merely nodded. “Understood.”

He gestured for his deputy to follow him out. Olson and her secretary left as well, and she relaxed only once the door was closed. Snapper would take care of the minutiae, which just left her with the most pressing questions: Who would do this, and why?

===

Grand Hall, as its name might suggest, was a spectacular sight, and Kara could have spent hours ogling the architecture and the art both inside and out. For the moment, she was hurried along by the throng of new students who were all thrumming with excitement. She allowed herself to enjoy their enjoyment, smiling at the fresh faces on the brink of starting the rest of their lives. She’d been there once, too, and she could still remember the anxious anticipation that made her bounce on her toes and wake up three hours early for her first class because she was afraid she’d miss her alarm.

She listened to snippets of conversation as she moved through the building to the atrium, where the domed glass ceiling seemed to simply float overhead. Candles hovered about, providing beautiful mood lighting. Some spell or another kept the wax from dripping down into the crowd, and they automatically shifted higher if someone tall walked beneath. This was a simply gorgeous piece of magic, although she doubted many people noticed the intricacy.

In the middle of the atrium stood a platform, and right as the clock tower chimed the hour, a short blonde stepped center. She spread her arms.

“Welcome, freshman. Tonight, you begin your education. I cannot promise it will be easy. There will be tears and frustration. But remember this: what you do here should not be simply to seek a degree. Seek knowledge, of the world, of magic, but most of all, of yourself. Cultivate friendships. Become better than you ever dreamed possible. This year will present opportunities and hardships, and the outcome relies on your choices. Choose to succeed.”

There was more, but Kara lost track of everything as the emotional response in the room swelled. When there was more to feel than she could handle, she excused herself from the proceedings and stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

“You’re not a freshman,” a voice said a short while later, drawing her attention. The blonde from the stage stood at her side, a hand akimbo.

Kara smiled and shook her head. “Not for a while, anyway.”

“Danvers, correct?”

“Kara.” She extended her hand, which the woman shook.

“Grand Master Cat Grant.”

“Of course.” She flushed a bit, embarrassed that she hadn’t made the connection. Of course that’s who would be making speeches. “You have a way with words.”

“It’s the same speech year after year,” Cat replied, waving her hand dismissively.

“If it isn’t broken…”

“Precisely.”

A moment passed until Kara cleared her throat. “I’m sorry if I was intruding. I just wanted to see.”

“There’s no rule against faculty attendance. In fact, some like yourself enjoy coming to preview the new class.”

“I remember being like that. I hope they hold onto that feeling as long as they can.”

Cat snorted. “The course work is rigorous enough that most of them will lose that glow by the winter holidays. Your class, in particular, should shatter a few delusions of grandeur.”

“I hope not!” Kara stood a bit straighter, about to ramble about how she could make math-based magical casting entertaining and fun.

Cat touched her shoulder, and she melted immediately back into a relaxed pose. “You’ve already got the job. You don’t need to defend yourself, your subject, or your methods.”

She laughed. “Bad habit that hasn’t died hard, yet. It’s amazing how many people just write math off as boring.”

“I quite enjoy it,” Cat confided, stepping aside as students began exiting the building. “I love the precision, how exact you can cast using equations.”

Kara watched a few students stop to greet the Grand Master, some rather star-struck by the opportunity. “I like the structure. Once you have that in place, you can do anything.”

“I read about your emotional approach.”

Tension knotted in Kara’s stomach. “I know I’m not very traditional—”

“You already have the job,” Cat repeated. “I knew about your methods before I argued on your behalf to the hiring committee.”

“Really? You seem so…” Kara avoided eye contact, realizing that she might offend the other woman with her misconceptions. “I just mean that you’re known for drawing power from control.”

“Hm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Cat replied, but Kara couldn’t tell if her tone was dismissive or forgiving. “I’ve cultivated my reputation for years. I know exactly how I’m portrayed.”

“I just thought that you might not be, um, into my style of magic.”

“I don’t agree with your methods.”

Kara’s heart clenched. “I—”

“However, I think I’m smart enough to understand that my way is certainly not the only way. You’re in a burgeoning style, and I want the students here to experience as much as possible before choosing what’s best for themselves.”

She tried to smile again, but she couldn’t muster the enthusiasm. “That’s open-minded of you.”

“I have things I need to take care of.” Cat touched her shoulder again. “I’ll drop by your office sometime this week to see how you’re settling in.”

===

By the time Cat sought her out again, Kara felt like she was one of those students who had been rudely torn from their sweet dreams by harsh reality. Teaching was incredible but exhausting. She had a handful of students who were engaged and interested, but most of them took her class as a core requirement and wanted to coast by on a barely passing grade. Being positive in the face of apathy took a lot of out of her, but she was never going to give up.

She was in her office grading papers when Cat knocked and stepped inside. Setting the task aside, she folded her hands and smiled widely.

“I’ve been expecting you.”

Cat shut the door and took a seat. “Unfortunately, I’m not here to check in. There was an incident on campus, and the investigation hasn’t gained much traction. I need to ensure all faculty members are aware and prepared.”

“An incident? I hadn’t heard anything, not even gossip from the students.”

“My team is very discrete. A student was found dead on campus last week. We don't believe there will be further disturbances, but we do have reason to believe this was no accident.”

Kara swallowed the wealth of questions down and settled for the most pertinent one: “If you don’t think it’ll happen again, why do we need to be prepared?”

Cat was silent for a long moment. “We found traces of magic on the body.”

Kara leaned forward. “That’s unusual?”

“No.” She sighed. “Have you heard of Lillian Luthor?”

“Only from rumors, really.”

“She went to school here once, but she never graduated. She had a disagreement with the Grand Master at that time and was expelled. Her whereabouts have been unknown for the last twenty or so years.” Cat met Kara’s gaze squarely. “It was her magic on the body.”

Several emotions swirled through Kara, who couldn’t decide on which was the most appropriate to express; she was afraid for the well-being of the students, of course, but she also felt a thrill of exhilaration at the prospective challenge. This was followed up by immediate guilt that she had forgotten even for a moment that a student had died and then frustration that Luthor was still at large.

“How can I help?”

“We’ve already increased the protective wards around the perimeter, but I’m encouraging faculty to ward their spaces during office hours and class.”

“I already do that.” Kara stood and crossed in front of the desk. “I want to help stop her.”

“Like I said, I don’t think she’ll strike again. These precautions are necessary due to how powerful she is, but she won’t be back.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“The murder was a message.”

Kara leaned back against her desk and folded her arms. “A message for you. And you got it, so there’s no reason to send another? Is that it?”

“Yes.” Cat stood and crossed to the door. “Protect our students. And stay safe.”

“Of course.” Kara watched Cat leave before flopping into the vacated seat. She’d do as Cat requested of course, but there had to be more she could do as well, right? She just had to think.

===

Cat left the building, pulling her jacket closer to ward off the brisk chill in the air. Having the same conversation over and over again with each faculty member had been inane, but she felt a personal meeting was essential to portray the immensity of the possible threat. She hadn’t been lying when she said she doubted Luthor would be back, but human life was too important to rely only on her hunches.

At least she’d had a chance to check in on the new hire. Kara Danvers was an interesting witch. Cat’s interest had been piqued the moment she’d read Kara’s resume and had only inflamed after perusing the woman’s dissertation on how emotions built effectively on mathematical foundations. There had been proponents for emotional magic for years, but none so convincing. She’d been raised on the idea that the power of magic was linked inextricably with form and control, and she’d excelled in this manner.

The idea that strength could come from feelings was both foreign and somewhat intimidating.

As she arrived back at her office in Grand Hall, she halted. Something felt wrong. She nudged the door open cautiously, her hand dipping into her pocket to pull out the ball of yarn she carried around. Focusing hard, she wound a pattern around her fingers. The magic swelled within her and wove a protective pattern around her.

She entered.

“A very nice office, Grant.”

She halted. “Luthor. You didn’t bother with an appointment.”

“You wouldn’t have seen me, would you?” Lillian sat behind Cat’s desk, her hands folded primly in her lap and her dark hair tucked up in a tight bun. “I’ve come to discuss terms.”

“I have nothing to say.”

“Don’t be like that, Kitty.”

Cat took a deep breath; the nickname was reminder enough that Lillian’s one joy in life was baiting her. “What do you want?”

“This school.”

“No need to mince words, I suppose.”

Lillian smiled almost pleasantly. “Neither of us enjoys wasting time, as I recall.”

“Then you must know what my answer is going to be, which makes me wonder why you bothered to show up here.” Cat approached the desk, her anger growing with each step.

“A chance to cede your position without the need for violence.” Lillian stood; in heels she stood a few inches taller than Cat, and she used this in an attempt to look imposing. Cat, however, was used to her antics and thus unswayed.

“You will not harm another student.”

Lillian shimmered slightly, and Cat realized her guest was merely a projection. She relaxed slightly.

“That’s your choice, not mine.”

“Your actions are your own,” Cat countered. “You can’t twist things on me.”

“I’ll return in a week for your answer. Either step down or die.”

Before Cat could reply, Lillian faded away. Cat slammed her hand on her desk and barely restrained herself from sweeping everything atop it to the side. She had always hated Lillian, even when they were merely academic rivals. As children, they’d been evenly matched. In the years since, Cat had grown into a formidable force for good, but it seemed like Lillian had only further delved into matters she shouldn’t have.

She’d have to beat Lillian soundly to protect her students, but she had no gauge on how powerful the other woman had become. If they had matured similarly, then they would go head-to-head in a hard fought battle. Cat wasn’t entirely sure she’d survive… which meant she needed an ace up her sleeve.

With a sigh, she realized she’d have to step outside her comfort zone. She left her office once more and retraced her steps.

===

“This is serious!” Kara could barely believe her ears. “We need to call the authorities—”

“This is an internal matter.”

“How? She murdered someone! She’s threatening to murder you!”

Cat waved her hand. “She won’t be able to.”

“Grand Master Grant!”

“While the past few masters of this school have been voted in, there is still an ancient rule that leadership can also be decided by combat. It hasn’t been invoked in some time, but she is within her rights to challenge me.”

Kara shook her head slowly. “That’s… that’s mad!”

“I didn’t come here to have you argue with me about a decision that’s out of your hands.” Cat crossed her arms over her chest and stood rather stiffly. “I need to know more about emotional magic.”

This took Kara aback, and she stood awkwardly for a moment. “I’m sorry?”

“Lillian was my equal when we were children. She learned the same methodology as I did.”

Kara wasn’t stupid; she thought for but a moment before replying, “So, you need a new approach that could give you an edge.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not sure how much we can do in a week,” Kara said slowly. “But I’ll do whatever I can.”

Cat nodded curtly. “We’ll start immediately.”

===

After a single day, Kara wasn’t sure her sanity would survive the lessons. Cat was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Kara’s adopted sister who once completed a spell without half the necessary ingredients with sheer will power. Kara understood that emotional magic was a strange concept, and a lack of familiarity could breed as much contempt as too much, but she was at her wit’s end when Cat dismissed her latest suggestion.

“You asked me to help you,” Kara said, frustration lacing each syllable. “So why won’t you listen?”

Cat had her back turned, so Kara couldn’t see her expression. “I am listening. You just aren’t saying anything helpful.”

They were in Kara’s office, Kara on one side and Cat the other. The space between them had a symbol spun in yarn that would keep any stray magics from either entering or exiting the room. According to Kara, emotion-based magic could change quickly, as mercurial as its source.

“That at least I can understand,” Cat said flatly. “Without control, magic is nothing.”

“Letting go can generate just as much power.”

With a sigh, Kara crossed the distance and turned Cat gently to face her. She took Cat’s hand and pressed it to her breast. Her heart pounded steadily as she made eye contact and waited. Cat’s expression shifted almost imperceptibly, although Kara couldn’t decipher what it meant.

“My life is my magic.”

“You’d still live without it.”

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m not so sure. But that’s not the point. My magic is strong because I know my heart. Do you know yours?”

Cat was silent for a long while before pursing her lips. “That’s incredibly vague.”

“It means something different for everyone.”

“Still vague.”

Kara realized then that she was still holding Cat’s hand to her chest and awkwardly let go. Cat was slow in letting her hand down. The moment felt intense, so Kara took a half step back, suddenly aware of how sharp Cat’s eyes were and how deep they swirled with withheld thoughts. Her heart ramped up its pace, and she was glad Cat could no longer feel its thud.

“Um, anyway, I think that’s enough for today, isn’t it?”

Cat’s posture tensed, her shoulders inching up toward her ears. “I suppose we won’t get anywhere by burning out.”

An idea struck Kara, and she asked, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

She shouldn’t ask such a thing of the Grand Master, but she wondered if she couldn’t get through to Cat’s emotions in a less formal setting. After several seconds, she was on the brink of withdrawing the invitation on the grounds that she’d made a mistake, and what was she thinking, but Cat merely nodded her agreement.


End file.
